Sakura y el Rey
by Maron-chan2
Summary: Sakura es una institutriz que viaja a la lejana Siam, donde se encontrara con el Rey, ¿podrán dos personas de distinatas culturas llevarse bien?
1. El barco ya zarpó

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos. -Otra cosa este fanfic es un Universo Alterno. Capítulo I: El barco ya zarpó 

_Enero, 1868_

_Ya hace un mes que comenzó el invierno. Hace mucho frío. Hace algunas horas que el barco zarpó y tampoco ya no se ve el puerto. Otra ves me veo obligada a dejar Inglaterra para viajar hacia Asia._

_El capitán de este barco es un viejo amigo de mi hermano. No lo he tratado mucho porque el día que se conocieron mi hermano y él yo viajaba hacia Suiza, a un internado solo para mujeres (del cual no tengo gratos recuerdos) para convertirme en toda una dama de sociedad. Y realmente solo lo he visto un par de veces cuando visitaba la casa de mis padres en las vacaciones, muy a mi pesar solo podía quedarme un día, máximo dos, luego tenía que volver a Suiza a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con una tía de parte de mi madre que se encargaba de mí. No sé que tan estrecha sea la relación entre esté hombre y mi hermano pero se ve que son buenos amigos y que confía mucho en él._

El viaje será muy largo. Bueno cualquier viaje de Inglaterra hacia Asia debe de ser largo. Corrección. Es largo, pero me agradan ese tipo de viajes porque tengo tiempo para reflexionar y pensar. Sin embargo por primera vez en mi vida no me gustaría que sea tan largo, lo que menos deseo en este momento es pensar, porque el pensar me llevará a recordarlo y recordarlo me llevará a llorar. Nunca pensé que volvería a pisar las tierras asiáticas...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Del otro lado apareció la cabeza de un hombre con una sonrisa enorme, burlona y despreocupada. La joven dejo de escribir para centrar su atención al joven.

-"Oh! Discúlpeme, como no me contestaba pensé que no había nadie, aunque el joven Daiya me dijo que estaba en su habitación"-se disculpó el joven mirándola de forma apenada por la interrupción.

-"No se preocupe. Fue mi culpa estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que tocaba la puerta"- le tranquilizó la mujer-"pero dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"-preguntó.

-"¡Oh sí! El capitán me mandó a llamarla, el se encuentra en cubierta."- respondió el joven marinero.

-"Dígale que en un momento estoy con él"-pidió amablemente.

-"Sí. Con permiso"-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La joven mujer no se levantó hasta que dejó de escuchar las pisadas del joven por el pasillo. Cerró el cuaderno donde minutos antes estaba escribiendo. Lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio. En seguida se puso de pie y con toda tranquilidad cogió su sombrero que se encontraba a un costado del escritorio, se ayudó a colocárselo gracias a un espejo colgado en la pared de madera. Amarró las cintas alrededor de su cuello formando un perfecto lazo. Viéndose de nuevo arregló alguna que otra arruga de su vestido. No es que le importase el capitán (aunque debía de admitir que era bastante guapo) pero siempre le habían enseñado ha estar presentable y correctamente vestida.

Se dirigió al perchero junto a la puerta y cogió su capa que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido azul marino y el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó por el estrecho corredor donde habían otras cuatro puertas. Al final de esté se encontraba unas gradas que conectaban con la cubierta del barco. Se levantó un poco el vestido para no tropezar mientras subía escalón por escalón, en total eran seis. Al llegar a cubierta fue recibida por un viento helado que hizo estremecerla de la cabeza a los pies. Ciñéndose la capa, aún más, al cuerpo se encaminó hacia un hombre que manejaba el timón del barco con gran habilidad. El color de su cabello era extraño, de un color gris tirando hacia plateado. Era alto y de contextura delgada pero se notaba que estaba en forma. En ese momento estaba hablando con el muchacho de sonrisa enorme, burlona y despreocupada (como lo empezó a llamar desde ahora con ese largo mote ya que no recordaba su nombre), al perecer le indicaba ordenes porque enseguida el muchacho gritó: "Suelten las velas". Varios hombre desprendieron las enormes "sábanas blancas" (como gustaba llamarle) aprovechando el viento que había. Su mirada se fijó de nuevo en el capitán que ahora la veía, al parecer su joven marinero le informó, mientras ella veía como los hombres sujetaban bien las cuerdas de las velas, que ella ya se encontraba en cubierta. La joven mujer no se movió de su lugar, el joven capitán caminó hasta detenerse justo enfrente de ella.

-"Buenas tardes señorita"-le saludó con una sonrisa mientras besaba su mano enguantada.

-"Buenas tardes capitán"-dijo devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa-"permitame corregirle y recordarle que yo ya no soy una se..."-intentó corregirle pero fue interrumpida por el capitán.

-"Lo sé y discúlpeme pero todavía la veo como una, es usted tan joven que no lo parece"-se disculpó el joven.

-"No se preocupé haré como si ese comentario nunca hubiese existido-volvió a sonreírle para continuar- Capitán Tsukishiro, el muchacho de sonrisa enorme, burlona y despreocupada me dijo que quería hablar conmigo"-mirando de reojo al susodicho que en ese momento se encontraba manejando el timón.

-"¿Se refiere a Yamazaki?-preguntó Tsukishiro alzando una ceja y sonriendo de forma burlona por el mote que le había puesto tan encantadora mujer. Al ver el asentimiento de ella, continuó-"pues bien no es algo grave pero me gustaría hablar con usted. Si es tan amable de acompañarme, hablaremos más cómodos en mi oficina"-sugirió dándole el brazo para escoltarla.

-"De acuerdo"-aceptó, pues no le era grato estar por mucho más tiempo en aquel frío infernal.

Volvieron a bajar por las gradas hasta el estrecho corredor que se volvía más oscuro, sino fueran por las lámparas de aceite que colgaban a lo largo del pasillo. Se detuvieron a dos puertas de donde se encontraba su habitación. En ella se podía leer "Cap. Tsukishiro", dando a entender que era la oficina de este. Yukito abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a la joven como todo un caballero para luego pasar él cerrando la puerta tras sí. El joven capitán prendió las lámparas que se encontraban una a cada lado de la puerta, alumbrando así toda la habitación. La habitación no era muy grande, pero claro al ser la habitación del capitán está era más grande que las demás. De espalda a la ventana se encontraba el escritorio, donde todo papel estaba en orden y alguna que otra cosa como pisapapeles, porta lapiceros hasta un barco en miniatura dentro de una botella se encontraban en la mesa. Hacia el lado izquierdo del escritorio y pegado a la pared se encontraba la cama perfectamente tendida y con las cortinas amarradas a los costados de los doseles. Hacia el lado derecho de la cama había una mesita de noche, donde descansaba un libro pequeño y una jarra y vaso con agua, también había un vela a medio consumir.

Al lado derecho del escritorio se encontraba otra puerta que lo más seguro era el baño y donde guardaba su ropa ya que no había ningún ropero a la vista. Pero lo que sí había era una mesa pequeña con tres sillones formando un círculo alrededor de la mesa. Una tetera y dos tazas de té esperaban en el centro de la mesita junto a dos porciones de pastel de fresa (dicho sea de paso el postre favorito del capitán). El joven capitán invitó a sentarse a la joven, mientras servía el líquido humeante en las tazas. La joven esperó a que el joven terminara de servir para tomar con delicadeza la delicada (N.A. que valga la redundancia) taza de porcelana, el aroma del té inundó sus sentidos y bebió un poco. Una vez que dejó la taza de nuevo sobre su platito, miro al joven que seguía tomando de su taza.

-"¡Delicioso!"-exclamó el joven.-"Realmente ya me había aburrido del té inglés"-dijo el joven capitán.

-"Es cierto, hace mucho que no tomo el té verde de Japón, es un poco amargo pero muy agradable al paladar, aunque prefiero el té de jazmines"-opinó la mujer.

-"Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así, no?-preguntó, al verla asistir prosiguió-"se que no nos hemos tratado mucho y que han sido contadas las veces que nos hemos visto a pesar de ser uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermano. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un amigo en quien confiar y tu hermano me encargó mucho el cuidarte, sé que ya estás grande para tener a alguien vigilándote pero te digo que le hice una promesa de que cuidaría de ti, durante el tiempo que viajemos. Cuando lleguemos a Siam tendré que dejarte por un tiempo ya que debo dejar en China un nuevo cargamento de té y opio"-dijo esto último con una mueca de desagrado.

-"Agradezco su confianza y preocupación joven Tsukishiro (por favor tráteme de tú y dígame Yukito como lo hace su hermano), está bien Yukito. Sé que el paso que estoy tomando es muy grande ya que he dejado todo en Inglaterra para empezar de nuevo, pero no me arrepiento pienso que puedo aprender cosas que estoy segura no las podría aprender en casa. Es una prueba que debo superar sola por el bienestar de mi familia si me entiende".-tomando otro sorbo de té.

-"Sabía que se preocupaba demasiado por usted"-sonrió el capitán al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura-¿Y dime como está Tomoyo? por qué no la vi.-preguntó el joven.

-"Ella está bien pero un poco delicada ya que debe guardar reposo, realmente mi hermano se preocupa por ella, es el segundo hijo que va a dar a luz. Pero a la pobre ni siquiera la deja ir tranquila al baño sin antes revisar que todo este en perfectas condiciones para que no ocurra una desgracia, según me cuenta Tomoyo.-suspiró con una gotita resbalando por su frente, realmente su hermano podía llegar a ser muy meticuloso en la seguridad de las personas que quería.-sé que la situación de Tomoyo en grave por que los médicos han dicho que posiblemente su cuerpo no resista al parto, pero como ella es tan terca como mi hermano o tal vez más, ha prometido seguir las ordenes de los médicos al pie de la letra y conseguir salir airosas del parto tanto ella como su bebita.-sonrió recordando la última vez que habló con su mejor amiga y cuñada.

-"Ya veo, fue por eso, su hermano realmente adora y ama muchísimo para perder a su esposa y a su hija, es por eso que la trata como muñequita de porcelana.-soltó una pequeña carcajada al imaginar a su mejor amigo encerrando a la pequeña Tomoyo en una jaula de oro ante la furia y resignación de está.

-"Sí se ven que son felices y eso es lo único que me importa su felicidad."-dijo mirando como dentro de la taza se formaban pequeñas ondas.

-"¿Y tú?"-preguntó Tsukishiro.

-"¿Yo qué?"-evadiendo la pregunta porque sabía muy bien la respuesta pero no sabía si estaba preparada para responderla aún.

-"¿Eres feliz?"-preguntó mirándola a través de sus gafas.

-"¡Claro!-respondió aunque su tono de voz indicaba todo lo contrario-"Quiero decir, todavía buscó la felicidad completa. Bueno, que ser humano no la busca uno nunca es feliz con lo que tiene, siempre busca más.-empezó a decir muy rápidamente y levantándose del mullido sillón.- Le agradezco por la taza de té y el pastel todo estaba muy rico. Si me disculpa me gustaría descansar un poco antes de que se sirva la cena".-pidió Sakura evadiendo la mirada de Yukito por enésima vez.

-"No hay problema podemos dejar nuestra plática para otro momento. Déjeme acompañarla a su habitación".-dijo

-"No se preocupe. Mi habitación está a dos puertas de la suya".- dijo rechazando la propuesta, pero continuó.-"Capitán antes de preguntarme si soy o no feliz, creo que primero debería preguntárselo a si mismo ¿no cree?-opinó Sakura vislumbrando el pedazo sin tocar del pastel y la taza de té terminada a medias.-"Si me disculpa. Que tenga buenas tarde capitán. Con permiso".-

Sakura salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta un poco fuerte. Realmente se había molestado por la pregunta del capitán pero no lo dejó ver porque era una de sus principales reglas. Nunca dejar ver tus emociones. Siempre mostrarse fría y cortés. Pero por más que evitó no mostrarse incómoda, no lo consiguió. Desde que esa mirada almendra se posó en ella algo dentro le dijo que las máscaras de frialdad y cortesía no servirían con este hombre. Ahora sabía porque su hermano lo estimaba tanto. Entró con relativa lentitud a su habitación. Se quitó el sombrero y la capa colgándolos en el perchero. Se sentó de nuevo delante de su escritorio y abrió el cajón. Allí se encontraba el pequeño libro azul con sus iniciales en blanco en la parte inferior derecha. Lo sacó y cerró con cuidado el cajón. Abrió el libro y cogiendo la pluma delante de ella, la remojó en la tinta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo en sus blancas páginas...

Notas de la Autora: ¡Ah! No lo puedo creer acabé con el primer capítulo TT. Tengo tantas cosas que poner y a la vez no sé que escribir (paradójico no?). Creo que primero debo decir que es la primera historia que escribo y la publico, soy una veterana leyendo fanfics pero en escribir soy como un bebé dando sus primeros pasos. Jo! Y pensar que me he demorado casi una semana imaginando (solo el primer capítulo) y escribiendo la historia. Realmente escribirla me demoró dos días es que no conseguía un buen lapicero sin que antes se le acabara la tinta ¬¬ y me daba flojera buscar uno nuevo por que en mi casa aparte de las cucharitas de postre (que desaparecen cada ves que viene una muchacha a limpiar la casa) desaparecen los lapiceros por arte de magia y cuando no los necesitas aparecen debajo del sillón o hasta en el cajón de la ropa de mi sobrino ùu.

Creo que me estoy yendo por las raíces, ¿en qué iba? Ah sí en que me demoré dos días en escribirla y pensar que uno se demora tanto y se estruja el cerebro en imaginar a los personajes, el ambiente y todo eso para que lo terminen de leer en menos de diez minutos. Prometo solemnemente que no me enojaré o me desesperaré cuando alguien se demoré en actualizar su historia por que ahora sé que no es nada fácil y más cuando ya no sabes que poner en la bendita historia. Todo sea por entretener al público lector ¡¡U. Más que feliz me siento nerviosa por la acogida que tendrá pero mejor no pienso en eso (TT.....abuuuuu!!!!).

Bueno hablando ahora sí de la historia. El título original es "Anna y el Rey" y mi historia está basada en esa película, tendrá sus diferencias con la historia original pero contendrá la misma trama. Anna Leonowens realmente existió y las películas y libros que se han hecho están basados en su diario (por eso comencé la historia, con los fragmentos de un diario). ¿Bueno se preguntarán por que no mejor adapté la historia a Hong Kong o en todos caso a China? Bueno la verdad que en esa época China tenía una crisis por demás devastadora, la influencia occidental fue un golpe duro para los pobladores asiáticos y más cuando Inglaterra introduce por la fuerza el opio en sus tierras. Hong Kong se convierte en una colonia Inglesa, por lo tanto no existe un rey o emperador que gobierne sino un representante de Inglaterra (como un virrey). Por lo tanto preferí dejarlo tal como en los libros de historia lo redactan y centrarme en Siam (antiguo nombre de Tailandia para los que no sabían) ya que la verdadera historia se centró ahí. Este país fue el único que subsistió como nación independiente en el sudeste de Asia porque dos grandes potencias (Inglaterra y Francia) se lo disputaban y sirvió de freno a las ambiciones de la otra. (Terminó la clase de historia)

Bien ya hablamos un poco de historia ahora el fanfic (parece que nunca terminaré pero ya acabo, ya acabo) ¿quién iba a imaginar a la pequeña Sakura tan fría? ¿y qué me dicen de Yukito? Capitán de un barco. Y Tomoyo esperando su segundo hijito ¡que tierno! . Nah! Los niños pueden ser lindos pero si no son tus propios hijos nadie los aguanta (lo sé por experiencia ¬¬). Y ¿qué ira hacer Sakura a Siam?, definitivamente no es un viaje de placer. ¿Y por qué le duele tanto recordar? ¿será que hubo alguien en su vida que quiere olvidar?.

Bueno gracias a todos por leer está historia. Cuídense mucho. Y referente al título del capítulo...sin comentarios...no se me ocurrió nada mejor ùú. Así que no critiquen si no les gustó. Jejeje.

Otra cosa es que tuve problemas en publicar la historia...es q me olvidé de hacer algunas cositas...jeje...pero espero que ya no pase nada.

Maron-chan

P.D. cualquier cosa pueden escribirme un review o a lalacardenas(arroba)yahoo.es.


	2. Pasajes, conversaciones y nuevas amistad...

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos. 

Capítulo II: Pasajes, conversaciones y nuevas amistades

_Enero, 1868_

_Ya han pasado tres días desde que tuvimos el capitán Tsukishiro y yo ese pequeño diálogo. No lo he visto mucho en estos tres días y las pocas veces que me lo encuentro se le ve muy ocupado o está encerrado en su oficina supongo que trabajando. Realmente yo soy la culpable por que siempre que nos encontramos salgo huyendo como una cobarde disculpándome con una tonta excusa. La última fue durante el almuerzo. El capitán Tsukishiro me iba a hablar y yo salgo diciendo que tenía que retocarme el maquillaje, cuando lo único que quería era la sal. ¡POR DIOS NUNCA ME SENTÍ TAN AVERGONZADA EN MI VIDA!_

_Ya no aguanto más está situación, hablaré con el capitán está misma tarde porque no sé si podré soportar otra situación como la de hoy (aparte ya se me acabaron las excusas, ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver!)._

_Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo estarán todos por casa? Seguro que mi padre debe de estar leyendo en la sala el Times y mi madre preparando un intento fallido de algún postre (realmente no es muy buena en la cocina como mi padre). Mi hermano debe de estar trabajando en el centro de Londres y Tomoyo debe de estar durmiendo o tejiendo un nuevo roponcito, claro siendo bien vigilada por su dama de compañía, una chica encantadora llamada Naoko, que dicho sea de paso es muy buena escribiendo historias. Le propuse publicar una de ellas en el periódico pero rechazó la oferta diciendo que no eran lo suficientemente buenas, no insistí más pero recuerdo haberle dado el nombre de un amigo que trabaja en el Times, espero y se anime por publicar una (su especialidad son los cuentos de terror, a pesar que siempre hago el intento de escapar de esas historias no puedo evitar escucharlas. ¡Es que son tan buenas!). Vaya como se pasa el tiempo. Ya es de noche y pensar que tenía propuesto hablar con el capitán hoy mismo. Pero bueno ya será para mañana a primera hora. Acaba de entrar el joven Yamazaki diciéndome que la cena ya está servida, le dije que me disculpara. Realmente no tengo mucha hambre y no tengo cara para ver a los demás sin sonrojarme por el incidente de la mañana. ¿Qué hora serán? Son las ocho de la noche, todavía es muy temprano para dormir, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire, tal vez con eso mi mente se despeje un poco..._

Cerró de nuevo el pequeño libro azul y colocó la pluma encima de este. Cogió su sombrero y capa pero está vez de color verde oscuro al igual que su vestido y se los colocó. Caminó con sigilo por el estrecho corredor. Por un momento se detuvo al escuchar las risas de una de las habitaciones donde supuestamente estaban sus damas de compañía. Chiharu y Rika. Pero no le sorprendió el hecho de las jovencitas estuvieran riendo sino que había otra risa. La risa de un hombre y definitivamente no era la de Daiya. De eso estaba completamente segura. ¿Qué hacía un hombre en la habitación de unas señoritas a las ocho de la noche?. En verdad no quería ni tenía los ánimos para entrar y despachar al joven Yamazaki (lo reconoció cuando empezó a hablar), confiaba mucho en las dos jóvenes y sabía también que ese joven era una buena persona. Así que por un momento se olvidó de todas esas reglas tontas y comenzó a subir por las gradas hacia la cubierta.

¿Hacia cuánto tiempo que no veía un cielo como aquel? En Londres ya no se podía apreciar la belleza de las estrellas por el enorme crecimiento urbano y las nuevas tecnologías y maquinarias que el hombre estaba construyendo.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo por unos segundos más, la cubierta estaba desierta en comparación con las mañanas. Sólo tres o cuatro hombres haciendo guardia. Uno de ellos en el mástil miraba el cielo con la ayuda de un telescopio. Otro estaba en estribor y el otro en babor mirando siempre alertas. Uno nunca sabía si iba a caer una tormenta o si algún barco enemigo aparecía ya que los ingleses no eran los únicos que conocían esas vías de navegación. Aunque claro cada país siempre tenía sus vías alternas por si acaso.

El último de ellos manejaba el timón del barco y también era la persona de la cual los días anteriores había tenido que inventar todo tipo de excusas para no tener que quedarse sola con él. Intentó regresar por donde vino pero ¡demasiado tarde! El capitán ya la había escuchado. Malditos zapatos.

-"Buenas noches. Sakura".-saludó Tsukishiro sin soltar el timón.

-"Bue...buenas noches. Joven Yukito".- saludó ella también un poco nerviosa.

-"Tranquila. Yo no muerdo."-le sonrió Yukito mirándola de reojo, al parecer notó el leve temblor de su voz.

-¡Ah!-soltó un suspiró Sakura. Caminó hasta situarse a un costado del joven capitán.-"lo siento"-se disculpó.

-"¿Por qué?-preguntó sin despegar la vista del mar.

-"¿Y todavía lo pregunta? Creí que era bastante notorio mi comportamiento hacia usted"-dijo con sorna.

-"Pues yo solamente noté que no deseaba hablarme Sakura".-respondió Yukito con una sonrisa.

-"¡Oh, por favor capitán! No me había comportado así desde...-dudó.-desde hace mucho tiempo. En los últimos tres días mi comportamiento ha sido peor que el de una adolescente y no el de una mujer de veintiocho años."-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-"Yo también he tenido parte de la culpa Sakura. Hice una pegunta indebida y tú reaccionaste, es lo más lógico. Lo alarmante hubiera sido que me hubieses respondido y más a un completo extraño sobre tus problemas personales. Ya sabes lo que dicen: _Quien pregunta lo que no debe, le responden lo que no quiere. Así que yo también te pido disculpas si te he ofendido en algún momento_".- se disculpó Yukito mirando a la joven de su lado.

-"Está bien capitán. Sus disculpas son aceptadas pero sólo si acepta las mías".-dijo Sakura con una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

-"De acuerdo. Espero que esté sea el comienzo de una nueva amistad."- respondió el joven de gafas.

-"De eso no tenga la menor duda, capitán".-dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes-"tal ves en algún momento, cuando sienta que esté preparada le diré mis problemas capitán. Ahora sé por que mi hermano lo estima mucho."-soltó con una leve risita.

-"Eso me agradaría mucho. Y con respecto a Touya creo que soy una de las pocas personas que lo aguanta."- dijo riéndose.

-"Eso es bueno. Me alegró que mi hermano tenga a alguien como usted que lo apoye y brinde su amistad."-agradeció la joven mujer.

-"Pues realmente yo debería agradecer a su hermano por ser mi amigo."-explicó el hombre con otra sonrisa en sus labios.-"Pero cambiando de tema. ¿Hay alguna novedad?-preguntó.

-"Bueno no. Si no consideramos el hecho que su joven marinero está en este momento en la habitación de mis damas y que es el quinto par de guantes que mancho. No, no hay ninguna."-respondió con indiferencia, mirando la pequeña mancha de tinta en su antes blanco guante.

-"Vaya ya me estaba preguntando donde estaba este muchacho las últimas dos noches. Veo que Yamazaki no pierde el tiempo. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que hallas pasado por su habitación y no les hallas reprendido."-

-"¡Capitán! Acaso me cree una institutriz que vive pegada a las reglas".-respondió un poco molesta.

-"Jaja. No claro que no. No me malinterprete."-dijo Yukito.

-"Sé que no es correcto que un joven esté en la habitación de una mujer. Pero confió en esas chicas y se que nunca harían algo indebido. Bueno... y aparte se escuchaban muy alegres. Al parecer la señorita Chiharu no se lleva muy bien con el joven Yamazaki."-opinó la castaña.

-"¿Así?¿Por qué lo dice?.-preguntó interesado.

-"Bueno al pasar por la habitación, los escuché hablando, más bien peleando y decían cosas como: _me estás asfixiando_ y también _entonces deja de decir mentiras_. Aunque tal vez escuché mal pudo haber sido mi imaginación".-respondió con un dedo sobre su mentón, no muy segura de hacer escuchado bien.

-"Jajaja."-rió con más fuerza el capitán.-"Al parecer Yamazaki encontró la piedra en su zapato. Haber si con eso deja de inventar tantas historias."-dijo esto último pensando.

-¿Por qué lo dice?"-preguntó Sakura.

-"Bueno el joven Takashi tiene la manía de inventar historias. Los niños son sus víctimas preferidas porque son ingenuos pero eso no evita que también se los haga a los adultos y al parecer la señorita Chiharu no ha soportado todo el repertorio de mentiras del joven Yamazaki."-explicó

-"Ya veo. Con razón la vez pasada Daiya me empezó a preguntar cosas extrañas que la verdad no le entendía nada."-dijo Sakura con una pequeña gota en la nuca.-"Ya es tarde será mejor que vaya a acostarme".-

-"Si tienes razón, es mejor que descanses."-le apoyó Yuki sacando un pequeño reloj de oro de uno de los bolsillo.-"Son las diez de la noche. Realmente el tiempo vuela."-dijo esto más para el que para Sakura que empezaba a marcharse".-"Buenas noches. Sakura"-se despidió.

-"Buenas noches. Joven Yukito, que descansé".- con estás últimas palabras la joven desapareció por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Cuando entró de nuevo a su cuarto, no pudo por mucho tiempo más aguantar la risa. Estuvo un rato así hasta que volvió a sentarse delante de su escritorio. Ya se había despojado de su capa y de su sombrero. Cogió la pluma y comenzó a escribir... 

_Me siento mucho mejor después de haber tenido esa plática con el joven Tsukishiro. Me asusté un poco cuando me descubrió y definitivamente no me vuelvo a poner estos zapatos si quiero pasar desapercibida en el algún lugar._

_Al final tanto él como yo quedamos en paz. Se ve que es una persona pacífica que prefiere no tener conflictos con nadie y tiene un temperamento de lo más tolerante. Creo que debo aprender una o dos cosas sobre él (sobre todo con la tolerancia). Me alegré mucho cuando dijo que quería mi amistad, a mi tampoco me gusta llevar la bandera de guerra con cada persona que conozco por decir algún comentario indebido. En fin. Estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando, sobre todo del joven Takashi Yamazaki y hablando de él cuando bajaba las escaleras para venir a mi recamara, escuché de nuevo las risas de Chiharu y Rika acompañadas del joven Takashi y de otro joven más que no reconocí. Decidí entrar porque ya era muy tarde y realmente quería dormir tranquilamente sin nadie que esté haciendo mucho alboroto (sí! Qué aburrida me estoy volviendo!!) así que abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la escena más desconcertante y graciosa que me hubiese podida imaginar. La joven Chiharu estaba sujetando por el cuello a Yamazaki y diciendo cosas como: "Cómo se te ocurre decir que existen pingüinos voladores en el polo norte y que tienen una tienda de aguas termales debajo de la tierra que ni el mismo Santa Claus conoce". Mientras el joven Yamazaki pasaba por toda la gama de colores que nunca hubiese imaginado que un ser humano podría alcanzar (y es que nunca me han tratado de ahorcar). Rika y el otro joven que no conocía pero que lo había visto una que otra vez en la cubierta del barco intentaban separar las manos de Chiharu del cuello de Yamazaki sin mucho éxito. Fue cuando hice notar mi presencia con un pequeño silbido. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que los cuatro me miraran entre espantados, desconcertados y avergonzados. Chiharu dejó el cuello con un movimiento tan brusco que provocó que la cabeza del joven Takashi se golpeara contra el suelo mientras que el joven que no conocía lo ayudaba a levantarse. A continuación una lluvia de excusas y disculpas fueron soltadas por los cuatro, no me quedó más remedio (también por mi propio bienestar auditivo) que despachar a los jóvenes diciéndoles que el capitán los necesitaba en cubierta. Cuando los dos jóvenes se marcharon Rika fue la primera que habló pidiendo disculpas que se les había pasado la hora que no volverían a hacerlo. Me explicó que primero había venido el joven Takashi a decirles que ya estaba la cena pero las vio jugando cartas y se sentó con ellas y más tarde apareció Terada (el nombre del muchacho que no conocía) buscando a Yamazaki y que al final los cuatro terminaron jugando hasta que yo vine y me encontré con tal escenita. Como ya no podía aguantar más la risa, les dije que apagaran las luces de su habitación y que se fueran a dormir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me dirigí hacia Chiharu que mantenía la cabeza agachada y en su rostro aún se podía observar la vergüenza. Con la mejor de mis sonrisas le dije que tuviera más paciencia con el joven Yamazaki y que nunca en mi vida había visto tantos colores en la cara de un hombre, Chiharu me pidió disculpas y que intentaría no pelear de nuevo con Yamazaki, yo solo asistí y salí de la habitación dejando a las chicas para que pudieran cambiarse tranquilas. Fue que llegué a mi cuarto y no pude aguantar más la risa, hacia tanto que no me reía así definitivamente este a sido un buen día (sin contar con el incidente de la mañana) pero he recobrado un poco de mi ánimo._

_Otra cosa es que debo decirle a Daiya que los pingüinos no vuelan y tampoco tienen tiendas de aguas termales. Me da vergüenza admitir que por un momento yo también creí esa mentira (bueno solo la parte de los pingüinos voladores). Y recordar que en Siam tengo que comprar una docena de guantes nuevos porque al paso que voy terminaré manchando todos mis guantes antes de llegar..._

Notas de la Autora: Terminé el segundo capítulo!!!!! Yeeehhhhh!!! Y en una noche es que pude dormir en la tarde (para la gente que me conoce siempre ando con sueño...jeje...o no es cierto K'zuki?) y pues tenía las pilas renovadas para escribir el segundo. Realmente esté capítulo ha sido de rellenito ya que necesitaba introducir a los demás personajes y además se conoce un poco más de Sakura como que es una institutriz (eso ya estaba en el resumen..jeje)y que tiene veintiocho años. Jajaja no es mucho pero hay que ir con calma. Y bueno que tal la reconciliación con Yukito, aunque no sé si les habrá pasado pero siempre que quieres salir de algún lugar sin ser descubierta los ¡¡¡zapatos te delatan!!! Jajaja. Y ese Yamazaki cuando no inventado historias (no podía dejar eso de lado aunque no se me ocurrió nada mejor...jeje...) y Chiharu siempre intentando ahorcarlo y que no diga tantas mentiras. Bueno la cuestión es que le dieron a Sakura un poco de alegría. Ahora ¿quién será Daiya? Ya lo había mencionado en el primer capítulo, pero recién aparecerá en el tercero ¿Y otra cosa cuando llegarán a Siam?. Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa a mi correo o algún review. .

Vamos con los reviews!!!...

**Serenity-princess: **Bueno aqui está el segundo capítulo, ves que no me tarde nada!!! Así que guarda tu hacha que quiero seguir viva!!! (Maron-chan mira una gran hacha filuda acercándose rápidamente a su cuello...noooooooo...kyaaaaaaaaa!!!). Bien espero que te guste esté capítulo. Cuidate y gracias de nuevo. Y ya ves que Yuki y Sakura resultaron buenos amigos.

**Lissy: **Jajaja...gracias amiga por leer la historia jejeje...que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo. Por fin me decidí a publicar una historia (te acuerdas como te contaba en el colegio) jajaja...en fin cuidate tu tb mucho amiguita y no desaparescas de la faz de la tierra.!!!!!

**Ciliegia: **Si tienes razón esa película es bellísima, Y sí Sakura es una Sra. y también tiene un hijo (que supongo ya sabrás quién es) y bueno no sé en que persona estarás pensando pero mejor lee el proximo capitulo para que te enteres. Jejeje....Gracias por el review y espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.

**Kayla-chan: **Gracias por decir que te encantó el primer capítulo (Maron-chan se sonroja ...jeje) y también espero que te halla gustado este. Si Yukito me pareció un buen candidato como capitán y pues Tomoyo si es mami y posiblemente hago que viaje a Siam no lo sé todo depende de cómo vaya la historia (ejem creo que dije información que no debía) Y pues Shaoran no está muerto (aún...jaja, soy mala) y recién aparecerá en el tercero o cuarto. Todo depende de cuanto quiera escribir (jajaja...que floja!!!) y gracias por los ánimos e ayudan a continuar la historia.

Saludos. Maron-chan.

P.D. Si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre del profesor Terada pueden decírmelo xq sino tendré que inventarlo.


	3. Llegando a Siam

Nota: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al Grupo Clamp y está historia sin fines de lucro de un fan para fans busca solo entretenerlos.

Capítulo III: Llegando a Siam

Febrero, 1868 

_Un mes ya ha paso. Mi ánimo a mejorado desde que salí de Inglaterra, claro la tripulación del capitán Tsukishiro ha ayudado mucho, todos son muy buenos a pesar de parecer rudos y salvajes. Jeje...lo que ocasiona los prejuicios...sobre todo uno de nombre Toru su tamaño puede intimidar pero es más bueno que el pan y no mata ni a una mosca, bueno tal vez a una cucaracha ya que él es el encargado de la cocina y no puede ver ningún insecto, su cocina siempre está reluciente. Pero debido a tantas comidas ricas han hecho que engorde ¡TRES KILOS! (desesperada porque he tenido que aflojar el corsé para que no me apretara)._

_Ya falta poco para llegar a Siam. Tengo miedo, no puedo evitarlo. A parte no es sólo miedo es...es...una mezcla de sentimientos que me hacen sentir un poco triste ya que aquí fue donde perdí a dos seres queridos. Hace cinco años que me fui y regrese junto a mi familia en Inglaterra. Y ahora vuelvo a estás tierras lejanas, donde no sé que me deparará. Pero sea lo que sea, sabré como enfrentarles._

_Cambiando de tema la semana pasada fue cumpleaños de Daiya para ser exactos el diecinueve. Toru hizo un enorme pastel de chocolate y adornaron el comedor con varios arreglos muy bonitos(Yo también ayudé en la cocina, ante las protestas de Toru). Se veía muy feliz aunque se veía que extrañaba nuestro antiguo hogar. Recibió muchos regalos. El capitán le regaló un barco en miniatura dentro de una botella (para ser más exactos era la réplica del Luna Negra; es así como se llama el barco), los tripulantes le regalaron una perla (yo casi me muero de lo hermosa que era) pero para Daiya era una canica más ùúU; yo le regalé un libro: Mobby Dick, me miro como diciendo sí era una broma. Ja! Ahora hay que verlo no se despega del libro. Mis padres le regalaron un ejército de soldaditos de plomo, pero estuvo guardado desde que salimos de casa me lo dieron a escondidas porque sino Daiya lo iba a descubrir. Tomoyo y Touya le enviaron un conjunto de ropa (unos pantalones y una camisa azul) de parte de Tomoyo y una resortera de parte de Touya (¡¡¡cuando no hermano!!!)y como una docena de canicas nuevas. Y las chicas le regalaron una buena cantidad de dulces, dicho sea de paso los tengo escondidos sino se los come de una. Aunque tal vez el regalo que más le gustó fue la daga de parte de su padre (en la empuñadura tiene las iniciales de él), no se le había entregado antes porque era todavía muy pequeño sin embargo no lo dudé en que esté año se lo entregaría. Sólo espero que no sé haga daño. Ay! Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme, que madre no lo hace, siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de los hijos. Y más cuando es el único hijo que tengo. Sí. Mi pequeño Daiya es mi hijo. Con sus once años bien cumplidos decidió acompañarme a Siam sin dudarlo..._

Miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba a su costado eran las diez de la mañana. Dejó la pluma de nuevo sobre el cuaderno y guardo ambas en el cajón del escritorio. Sintió como algo se enredaba entre sus piernas y la falda. Una cabecita peluda se asomó por debajo del vestido, emitió un pequeño maullido y salió completamente dejando ver su cuerpo entero. El sol que se filtraba por la ventana hacia lucir el pelaje del animal más dorado y resplandeciente.

-"Hola pequeño".-saludó Sakura al pequeño gato que la miraba de forma alegre mientras está se retocaba el complicado peinado que tenía.-"¿Dónde estabas metido que no te he visto en bastante tiempo?", seguro que estabas en la cocina, bribón".- dijo rascándole la pancita un ronroneo fue su respuesta.

-"Acompañame a la habitación de Daiya, seguro que también allí está Spinnel".-agarrando al animalito salió de su cuarto para detenerse justo en la puerta frente a ella.

Tocó un par de veces, hasta que la voz de una mujer se escuchó ("Adelante") seguido por un bufido.

Sakura entró a la habitación todavía con el gato en brazos. La habitación tenía dos camas arriba de cada una se encontraba una lámpara de aceite y entre las dos había una mesita de noche. Enfrente de las camas una puerta que era el baño y junto a la puerta un enorme armario, algunas prendas estaban en el suelo como: sombreros, zapatos, guantes, pantalones, camisas y sin contar con algunos juguetes. La joven madre levantó una ceja ante tal caos y miró a la joven que estaba sentada en la cama con un gato negro, está lo agarraba de las patas delanteras meciéndolo ante la desesperación y enojo del pobre gatito que se rehusaba a tener ese ridículo sombrerito que la mujer intentaba ponerle.

-"Vamos Spi. Deja ponerte el sombrero, se te verá lindo con él".-decía la mujer con una sonrisa sosteniendo todavía al gato por las patas y tratando de ponerle el sombrerito.

-"Nakuru deja en paz a Spinnel, no ves que no quiere ponerse ese feo sombrero".- dijo un niño echado en la cama contigua, miraba a la alegre chica de reojo mientras se volvía a concentrar en su lectura pero cerró el libro para ponerlo en la mesita de noche y sentarse en la cama. Entonces miró a Sakura y sonriendo saludó.-"Buenos días mamá".

-"Buenos días."- le respondió luego miró a Nakuru que por fin había decidido dejar al pobre Spinnel que ahora se acurrucaba en las piernas del niño.-"Buenos días señorita Akizuki".-saludó está vez dirigiéndose a la aludida que está vez miraba a Kero. Al ver las intenciones de Nakuru, Sakura agregó.-"Ni si quiera lo intente. Kero le dejará unas bellas marcas en su rostro antes de que siquiera intente ponerle ese sombrero".-

-"¡Oh! Ustedes dos si que son aguafiestas. Por cierto Sakura, para ti también buenos días".-saludó mientras hacia un gracioso puchero.

-"Nakuru no se comporte como una niña que hace mucho dejó de serlo".-le reprendió Sakura.

-"¡Sakura! De todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos me sigues tratando de usted, por Dios ya te he dicho que me trates de tú, hasta tu hijo lo hace. Y pues yo sólo quería divertirme, haber si con eso se me olvidan las nauseas. ¡Ay no! Ya volvieron de nuevo. Si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño."-dijo Nakuru entrando como bala al baño.

Tanto madre como hijo miraron con una gota a la joven que ya cerraba la puerta.

Sakura se acercó a la cama que momentos antes ocupaba Nakuru. Dejó a Kero en el suelo, esté aprovecho para jugar de nuevo con la falda de su ama.

El niño miró a su madre por unos momentos para preguntarle...

-"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Siam?-preguntó mirando a Kero que ya se había aburrido y ahora miraba a Spinnel de forma malévola.

-"Según el capitán Tsukishiro estaremos desembarcando en Bangkok en una semana y media-respondió Sakura poniéndose un mano en el mentón.

-"¿Cómo será Siam? Me muero por llegar. ¿Crees que le agrademos al Rey?-volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-"No lo sé. Pero por lo menos trataremos de llevarnos bien con sus hijos que para eso vamos para educarlos con las costumbres occidentales según me contó en la carta que me envió en rey.-contestó mientras alzaba de nuevo a Kero previendo las intenciones de saltar sobre el dormido Spinnel. Kero sólo soltó un bufido ya habría otro momento para molestar al pequeño Spi.

-"Yamazaki me contó que a las personas que no agradan al rey, les manda a cumplir con unos castigos horribles."-dijo el niño mientras un escalofrío hacia que le pusiera la piel de gallina al imaginarse caminando sobre carbón caliente o metiéndolo en aceite caliente.

-"Daiya eso no nos pasará. Me han contado que es un rey muy exigente pero que es muy justo y bueno con su pueblo. No creo que los mandé hacer esos castigo solo porque no le agrademos. Sé que la pena máxima es la decapitación, que por cierto para mí es una forma salvaje y retrógrada."-frunció un poco el ceño al imaginarse que en pleno siglo XIX todavía se usara la decapitación como una forma de solución. Al ver el rostro de su hijo más pálido sonrió.-"pero no te preocupes primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes siquiera de que puedan tocarnos un pelo".-aseguró Sakura revolviendo el desordenado cabello castaño de su hijo.

-"Tienes razón".-dijo-" Mamá otra cosa. Bueno...quería pedirte si por favor podrías darme uno o dos dulces."-pidió un poco nervioso viendo como su madre comenzaba a fruncir el ceño nuevamente, así que agregó.-"tú sabes para endulzarme un poco la vida...¡no!...para...para...para compartir con los muchachos de la tripulación. Sí eso."-intentó convencer a su madre poniendo la mirada que tanto detestaba ella porque sabía que no se resistiría antes sus deseos.

-"No".-fue lo único que dijo Sakura desviando la mirada. ¡Oh no! Esta vez esa mirada no funcionaría.-"La última vez que te entregué los dulces que te regalaron tus abuelos, estuviste dos días en cama por indigestión y no solo tu sino también Nakuru, Kero y el pobre de Spinnel que lo dejaron embriagado por tanto dulce que hicieron que ingiriera."-contestó con dureza dando a entender que no aceptaría ningún reclamo.

-"¡Oh vamos Sakura!"-era la voz de Nakuru desde el baño que ahora salía un poco mejor, por lo menos con más color en la piel.

-"Ya dije que no, y un no es un no."-cruzó sus brazos mirando a Nakuru que volvía a poner ese gracioso puchero.

-"Sakura, no seas tan tacaña. Mira que no le hemos hecho ninguna travesura a Spi".-dijo Nakuru olvidándose por un momento de sus nuevas nauseas.

-"No".- volvió a decir.

-"¡POR FAVOR MAMÁ!".-está vez era Daiya quien ponía el puchero.-quieres que tu hijo muera por falta de azúcar en la sangre."-dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente y la otra en el corazón. Claro que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Sakura que no pudo más.

-"Está bien".-dijo ante las miradas alegres de Daiya, Nakuru y Kero.-"pero (¡ay no! Ahí viene el bendito pero) tendrán que arreglar este cuarto que más parece un chiquero aunque pensándolo mejor un chiquero es mucho más limpio de lo que es esto."- mirando a Nakuru y a Daiya que miraban con una gota en la nuca el caos que era su cuarto.

-"Lo que tú digas".- respondieron juntos agachando un poco sus cabezas.

-"Comenzaran después del almuerzo. Aunque tampoco les vendría mal empezar con algo en este momento."-sugirió Sakura, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.-"Nos vemos en el almuerzo y recuerden: Si no encuentro un cuarto reluciente no hay dulces."

Nakuru y Daiya miraron como se cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Lo mejor sería empezar de una vez para poder comer los tan adorados y ansiados dulces que los esperaban. Kero se acurrucó junto a Spinnel total el era un gato y no tendría que hacer nada. Eso era vida. Pero no duró mucho porque Nakuru lo alzó del cogote mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

-"No tan rápido"-dijo haciendo que el gato sudara-"sí tu también quieres dulces tendrás que ordenar tu parte de la habitación."-señalando una esquina donde se encontraba una cesta y alguno que otro juguete (como ratoncitos de hule o bolas de estambre) regados en la habitación.

Kero no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a recoger sus juguetes mirando a la joven de forma malévola pensando quizá en la forma de vengarse, ante la atenta mirada de Nakuru que se encontraba doblando algunos vestidos.

Daiya solo veía todo con una sonrisa, realmente sus gatos se comportaban como humanos solo faltaba escucharlos hablar, aunque tanto como Spinnel y Kerberos eran totalmente diferentes a pesar de ser hermanos. Spinnel soltó un suave ronroneo, el no fue despertando porque él dormía en la habitación de Sakura.

Daiya fijó su mirada en la daga que su madre le regaló por el día de su cumpleaños, pensó en su padre, cuánto lo extrañaba pero mientras pensaba iba embozando una sonrisa traviesa y su mirada se volvió misteriosa y juguetona. Se le había ocurrido una idea...

* * *

Sakura salió de la habitación para encontrarse cara a cara con Chiharu que en ese momento dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Sakura en su hombro. 

-"¿Ocurre algo Chiharu?"-preguntó Sakura mirando a la joven a través de sus ojos verdes.

-"Señora, me ha dado un susto de muerte."-respondió Chiharu para continuar.-"El joven Yamazaki me informó que el almuerzo se servirá un poco más tarde."

-"¿Y sabes por qué?"-volvió a preguntar Sakura abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-"Bueno...me dijo que había algunos problemas en la cocina."-fue lo único que dijo Chiharu entrando detrás de ella a la elegante pero modesta habitación.

-"Gracias por venir a avisarme Chiharu."-agradeció mirándola con una sonrisa a la jovencita de ojos almendrados.

-"¡Oh no! Señora no se preocupé. ¿Y el joven Daiya?-preguntó ayudando a Sakura a deshacerse del complicado peinado y con un tono de voz que reflejaba preocupación.

-"¿Él? No te preocupes está en su habitación con Nakuru ordenándola. Así que por ahora no hará nada si no quiere que no le entregue los dulces que le prometí."-dijo Sakura mirando a la joven por el espejo que ahora le hacía una trenza y la enroscaba para sujetarla con varios ganchitos.

Una vez que terminó de hacerle a Sakura el peinado cogió un sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza sujetándolo con otro ganchos para evitar que se cayera. Puso sobre el rostro de Sakura el tul del sombrero evitando que le diera por completo el sol en la cara también le pasó un abanico.

-"Chiharu y ¿Rika?-preguntó levantándose del silloncito colocado adelante del tocador.

-"En este momento está en nuestra habitación, empacando algunas cosas."-respondió Chiharu viendo lo hermosa que se encontraba su señora.-"Si me permite decirle, se ve realmente hermosa con ese vestido señora."-halagó la jovencita haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco.

-"Gracias, pero no es para tanto."-dijo la mujer para seguir-"Es cierto ya es hora de que empecemos a guardar todo, más tarde ¿pueden venir Rika y tú para ayudarme o estarán ocupadas?."-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Qué?, por supuesto que no encantada le ayudaremos."-respondió la chica.

-"Oh! Bueno yo sólo preguntaba porque de repente se habían quedado con encontrarse con el joven Yamazaki y el joven Terada."-dijo despreocupadamente ante el sonrojo de la jovencita de la trenza.

-¡Señora Sakura , por favor! No existe ese vínculo del que usted supone solo somos buenos amigos. Nada más"- contradijo la joven poniéndose ambas manos en el rostro para ocultar su sonrojada cara.

-"Está bien. Pero tu cara me dice todo lo contrario."-soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el nuevo sonrojo de la joven.

-"Si no me necesita, iré a avisarles al joven Daiya y a la señorita Nakuru sobre el retraso del almuerzo."-dijo con rapidez la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Chiharu."-la detuvo Sakura-"No vayas a ayudarles a Nakuru y a Daiya quiero que ellos mismos limpien el desorden que causaron. Que no te convenzan."-dijo la hermosa mujer para ver que Chiharu solo asistía con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta.

Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro, su hijo y su cuñada podían realmente ser muy persuasivos. No le apetecía estar encerrada en su habitación así que decidió ir a ver al capitán que seguro se encontraba en cubierta. Salió hacia el corredor pero se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, podía escuchar claramente como suplicaban a la chica para que les ayudara.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, y abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Nakuru y a Daiya mirando de forma suplicante a Chiharu que está ya se encontraba arrinconada en una de las paredes con una enorme gota.

-"Chiharu, ¿ya les indicaste que el almuerzo se servirá más tarde?-preguntó Sakura mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dos jóvenes que se separaron de inmediato de la joven y miraban nerviosos a la mujer.

-"¿eh?...Oh sí ya les dije, señora Hiragizawa-informó rápidamente situándose al lado de ella, como una forma de protección ante las miradas de los dos jóvenes.

-"Bien. Como ya saben la noticia volverán a lo que estaban haciendo ¿no?-mirando la habitación que seguía siendo un caos.

-"Sí"-respondieron los dos con desgano volviendo a sus anteriores quehaceres.

Sakura y Chiharu salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa cada una.

-"Muchísimas gracias señora."-agradeció-"ya estaban a punto de convencerme".

-"Yo te lo advertí".-dijo Sakura empezando a caminar por el pasillo.-"Bien te dejó voy a ir a hablar con el capitán Tsukishiro."-se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Chiharu y Rika para después subir por los escalones que se encontraban solo a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba.

El sol en aquel momento brillaba más que nunca haciendo que la joven mujer cerrara un poco los ojos por el brillo. Extrañamente la cubierta, que a está hora estaba casi llena con la tripulación, estaba desierta excepto por el joven Yamazaki que se encontraba en el mástil, el joven Terada quién trapeaba con ímpetu el suelo de madera. Y más allá se encontraba en capitán del barco dirigiendo a Luna Negra por el océano.

La señora Hiragizawa se acercó con lentitud al joven capitán que al parecer no había percibido la llegada de ella.

-"Sakura"-dijo Yukito volteándose y saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir los finos dedos de la joven sobre su hombro.

-¿Acaso te asusté?"-preguntó un tanto divertida.

-"No, solo me sorprendiste."-contestó él

-"Y...no es lo mismo."- contradijo

-"Nunca pierdes ¿no?"-era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-"No"-dijo simplemente.-"Pero es raro que estés tan metido en tus pensamientos y más raro es que solo hayan tres personas en la cubierta cuando a estás horas está casi llena."-comentó mirando a ambos lados del barco.

-"Bueno hay un pequeño problema abajo en la cocina y cuando digo pequeño es por que realmente lo es."-dijo mirando la confusión detrás del velo del rostro de Sakura.

-¿Cómo es eso? Chiharu me dijo que había problemas en la cocina y que por eso se iba a retrasar la comida."-dijo cruzándose de brazos pidiendo con esto una explicación.

-"Jeje. Bueno tenemos unos pequeños polizontes en nuestro barco"

-"Explicaté."-pidió Sakura

-"Tenemos unos pequeños ratoncitos en la cocina de nuestro amigo Toru."-explicó Yukito con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ratones?"-preguntó Sakura palideciendo

-"Sí. Uno de ellos se escapó y ahora prácticamente toda la tripulación lo está buscando."-

-"¿¡Qué!? No me hubieras dicho nada, ahora donde estará ese ratón. Solo espero que no este en mi habitación".-rogó mirando al cielo

-"Bueno tu fuiste la que pidió explicaciones y yo te las di. Aparte ¿cómo puedes tenerle miedo a un indefenso ratoncito?"-preguntó riéndose ante la mueca de asco de su amiga.

-"¿Indefenso? ¿Dices?, por favor prefiero estar bien lejos de uno de ellos, son una plaga."-refutó con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Así? ¿Pues qué te han hecho?-volvió a preguntar

-"Bueno...cuando era pequeña tenía como mascota (por supuesto que a escondidas de mi tía Sonomi) un ratoncito blanco"-comenzó a contar Sakura con un leve sonrojo-"Un día se salió de la caja donde lo tenía guardado (lo royó para ser más exactos). Lo estuve buscando durante una hora sin éxito, como teníamos que salir me cambié rápido sin notar que Copito (como lo llamaba) se había escondido en mi vestido. En el coche comencé a sentir cosquillas en el pecho, me rasqué disimuladamente para que la tía Sonomi no lo notara pero me fue imposible quedarme quieta la comezón era insoportable. Tía Sonomi hizo detener el carruaje preguntando si me encontraba bien, yo solo salí del coche y comencé a sacudirme hasta que deje de sentir las cosquillas pero cuando iba a regresar al carruaje pisé sin querer a Copito. No sabía si ponerme alegre porque lo había encontrado o ponerme a llorar. Aunque mi reacción fue la del completo asco al verlo aplastado y un pequeño río de sangre fluía debajo de mi zapato. En el carruaje Tía Sonomi me miraba incrédula y Tomoyo se aguantaba la risa. Desde entonces le tengo un profundo asco a los ratones"-terminó de explicar Sakura con una mueca de aversión ante el recuerdo.

La sonora carcajada de Yukito se escuchó por toda la cubierta ante la anécdota de su joven amiga.

-"No es gracioso, fue algo totalmente asqueroso ver el ratón muerto pegado en mi zapato."-haciendo un puchero y mirando al joven con un poco de enojo.

-"Sakura no todo los días me cuentan que una niña preparándose para ser una elegante dama tenía una mascota por ratón y más que ella fue la causante de pasarlo al cielo de los ratones."-explicó con burla Yukito.

-"Cállate"-fue lo único que dijo Sakura cruzando de nuevo ante las burla de su amigo.

-"Bueno."-aceptó-" Es cierto hace un rato dijiste que Tomoyo estaba presente cuando sucedió la ejecución del ratón no?-preguntó riéndose de nuevo.

-"Sí"-dijo Sakura arrugando un poco los labios ante las nuevas burlas del capitán-"Copito fue uno de los tantos secretos que me guardaba Tomoyo. Tomoyo iba conmigo al mismo internado y nos quedábamos en la casa de su madre durante las vacaciones. Tía Sonomi aceptó gustosa ser la encargada de cuidarme, ya que solía decir que era un enorme placer cuidar a la hija de su querida prima Nadeshiko. Aunque casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró de la relación que mantenían Touya y ella unos años después."-rió ante los recuerdos

-"Sí. Recuerdo que Touya se ponía de un humor insoportable cada vez que aparecía su suegra. Bueno hasta ahora."-dijo acentuando más su sonrisa.

-"Jiji. Tienes razón Tía Sonomi antes le agradaba Touya pero cuando empezó a salir con Tomoyo empezó a decir que se parecía a papá, por que los dos eran unos pervertidos al meterse con chicas mucho menores que ellos. Pero hablando en serio Touya y Tía Sonomi tienen el mismo carácter, no pueden mantener una conversación normal por más de un minuto que ya empiezan ha hablarse de forma sarcástica."-dijo recordando como estaría su hermano y su tía pero con Tomoyo y los niños hacen una temporal tregua.

-"Bueno realmente compadezco a Touya al tener a una suegra como tu tía Sakura."-comentó Yukito

-"Es cierto pero el ¿fondo? se ¿estiman? mucho"-dudó-"es cierto Yukito, Touya me comentó que aún eras soltero".-repasó lo que había dicho y se sonrojó por semejante pregunta.-"Perdoname de repente dije algo que no debí."-se disculpó

-"No te preocupes. Yo aún no estoy interesado en casarme, prefiero esperar a encontrar a esa persona especial, pero por ahora mis únicas amantes son el mar y Luna Negra."-dijo

-"Ya veo, pero estoy segura que te lloverán mujeres de todas partes, por que feo no eres y además..."-intentó seguir pero fue interrumpida por un gritó que provenía de las habitaciones. Tanto Yukito y Sakura reconocieron que era la voz de Nakuru, se miraron y corrieron para ver que sucedía.

-"Terada, encárgate del timón"-ordenó al muchacho que enseguida hizo lo que su capitán le había pedido, dejando la escoba y el trapeador a un lado del balde con agua.

Sakura y Yukito bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta donde provenía los gritos que ahora también eran de Chiharu y de Rika. Los dos llegaron a la habitación de Sakura, está era un completo desastre. Nakuru saltaba sobre su cama gritando y señalando un punto indefinido en el suelo, Chiharu y Rika estaban sobre una silla abrazadas y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Daiya buscaba algo entre los muebles, sin contar con que por lo menos cinco hombres más de la tripulación estaban en su cuarto sacando y desordenando papeles, abriendo y cerrando cajones sin notar que era el cuarto de una mujer.

-"¿Me podrían decir por qué hay tanta gente en mi habitación?".-preguntó Sakura visiblemente molesta deteniendo por unos momentos la exhaustiva búsqueda de quién sabe qué de los hombres.

-"Sakura"-era Nakuru-"no entres, hay un ra...ra...ra...".-pero no podía continuar por que un nuevo gritó salió de su garganta. Los hombres volvieron a su búsqueda.

-"Nakuru puedes explicarme ¿qué pasa? Y ¿cómo es eso que no puedo entrar a mi propia habitación?"-preguntó Sakura cada vez con menos paciencia.

-"Señora Sakura."-esta vez era Rika-"hay un ratón en su habitación".-fue la respuesta de la muchacha de ojos marrones.

Esa simple respuesta fue capaz de esfumar todo vestigio de enfado para pasar a una de terror, asco y miedo. Olvidándose de toda regla ética, cruzó a zancadas la habitación hasta la cama y se paró junto a Nakuru.

-"No quiero ningún roedor en mi habitación"-dijo como una niña abrazando a Nakuru, que seguía señalando el piso segura de haber visto el animalito.

-"Sakura, por favor tranquilízate. Los muchachos lo están buscando, ahora por favor baja de la cama."-pidió Yukito mirando a la joven que se negaba en bajar.

-"¡NO QUIERO!. ¡No me bajaré hasta que ese ratón se haya ido de mi habitación!, ¿Dónde están Kero y Spinnel?¿dónde están esos gatos cuándo más se les necesita?"-gritaba una ya histérica Sakura, arrojando el abanico a uno de los hombres.

-"Es cierto, tenemos a dos gatos. Están mi habitación iré a traerlos."-dijo Daiya saliendo como bala de la habitación de su madre y volviendo a entrar con Kero y con Spinnel en cada brazo, los colocó en el suelo.-"Bien empiecen a hacer su trabajo"-ordenó Daiya viendo como los gatos en seguida ponían el hocico en el suelo e intentaban rastrear el olor del ratoncito. Unos minutos después tanto Spinnel como Kero miraban por debajo del tocador moviendo la cola de un lado para el otro.

-"Creo que lo encontraron."-dijo Nakuru esperanzada

-"Bien hecho los dos."-alabaron a los gatos los hombres

-"¿Qué esperan? En vez de alabar a los gatos saquen a ese ratón de mi cuarto."-ordenó Sakura.

Los hombres movieron el mueble y en un rinconcito estaba el pobre animalito temblando de pies a cabeza ante los gritos de las mujeres.

-"Vaya con el animalito esté."-dijo uno de ellos agarrándolo de la cola.

-"¿Cómo puede una cosa tan chiquita causar tantos problemas?"-dijo otro mirando al ratón que se retorcía en un intento por liberarse.

-"Pues todo este alboroto no habría pasado si estás mujeres no hubiesen hecho tanto escándalo."-comentó el más viejo de los hombres y de la tripulación ante las miradas de enfado que le dirigían las chicas que aún se mantenían en sus respectivos lugares por las dudas.

-"Aunque si no hubiese sido por el grito de la señorita que se encontraba en la habitación hubiésemos tardado más horas en encontrarlo."-apoyó otro de los muchachos a las jóvenes.

-"Nakuru ¿qué hacías en mi habitación?-preguntó Sakura mirando a la joven con una ceja alzada esperando un respuesta.

-"Jeje. Bueno ya que el problema fue resuelto ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me voy a mi cuarto ¿vienes Daiya?-preguntó rápidamente la joven bajando de la cama.

-"Un momento."-los detuvo dudando si bajar o no. Al final decidió que no-"ustedes me explicaran qué hacían en mi habitación sin permiso y quiero la verdad."-dijo Sakura entre enojada y asustada por el bendito ratón que seguía en la mano de los hombres que aún continuaban en su habitación.

-"Bien muchachos ya que encontraron al animal será mejor salir de la habitación de la dama."-ordenó Yukito viendo la mirada de súplica y de agradecimiento que le dirigió Sakura desde arriba de su cama, el capitán se acercó a ella y le entregó el abanico que momentos antes había sido arrojado por Sakura a su cabeza. Claro ella no lo había notado por estar nerviosa. Lo recibió con un leve sonrojo y bajó de la cama con ayuda del mismo capitán...

_

* * *

Después del incidente con el ratón, Chiharu y Rika me ayudaron a ordenar mi habitación pero las tres un poco recelosas de que no hubiese otro roedor dejamos a Kero y a Spinnel en la habitación, pero al parecer no detectaron nada por que se durmieron a los diez minutos. ¡Gatos flojos! Después de ordenar mi habitación llamé a Nakuru y a Daiya donde soltaron toda la verdad. Me explicaron que entraron a la habitación para agarrar unos cuántos dulces, pero como supusieron estaban escondidos y comenzaron a buscar. Nakuru dijo que encontró la bolsa de caramelos en uno de mis cajones del tocador y cuando introdujo su mano sintió una cosa peluda y regordete moverse alrededor de su mano, sacó su mano y se encontró cara a cara con el ratón botándolo enseguida al suelo. Fue cuando soltó tremendo gritó y los hombres de la tripulación fueron los primeros en llegar ya que se encontraban por los alrededores al igual que Chiharu y Rika que se disponían a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama. A los dos minutos llegamos nosotros y el resto ya se sabe. _

_Cuando terminaron de contarme no sabía si reírme, molestarme o soltar un suspiro, hice lo tercero y les dije a los dos que no tendrían ni los dulces ni postre hasta que llegáramos a Siam. No reclamaron por que sabían que habían hecho mal, solo me pidieron disculpas por lo sucedido, las acepté pero les hice prometer que no volverían a entrar a mi cuarto a buscar dulces sin mi permiso._

_Luego de que se fueron me quité el pesado vestido y me puse mi camisón para dormir. Estos chicos son la muerte. No hay duda de que son parientes de Eriol. Y no me sorprendería que Daiya haya sido el cerebro de toda está operación ya que hace unas semanas lo vi buscando algo en los corredores, le pregunté si le sucedía algo pero me dijo que nada que solo estaba buscando una canica que se le había caído. ¡Si claro una canica!(nóteseme sarcasmo) había sido el ratón que me había estado ocultando durante casi un mes y al parecer se le escapó mientras iba a buscar algo de comer y ¿por suerte? Se encontró con sus otros amiguitos ratones que se encontraban también en el barco y tener una aventurilla._

_AY! Esté muchacho va a sacarme canas verdes si sigue igual de travieso y Nakuru a pesar de sus dieciocho años se comporta igual o peor que Daiya. Mejor me voy a dormir me ha comenzado un terrible dolor de cabeza y necesito estar bien para mañana ya que empezaremos a guardar todo de nuevo en cajas._

_Febrero 28, 1868_

_¡Por fin! Hoy llegamos a Siam, todo ya está empaquetado y guardado. Después del incidente de algunas semanas atrás con el ratón, tanto la tripulación como Toru se encargaron de las demás crías que andaban sueltas por ahí ¡ qué asco!. _

_Siento otra vez esa sensación y mezcla de emociones. ¿Serán acaso los nervios? Sí, definitivamente es eso. He estado temiendo por esto durante los dos últimos meses pero ya no hay vuelta atrás en unas horas llegaremos al puerto de Bangkok. ¡Ah! ¡qué nervios!..._

Sakura ya traía puesto su vestido color azul marino con el sombrero que hacia juego. Se miraba cada cinco minutos en el espejo para ver si estaba bien, dicen que la primera impresión cuenta. Y ella quería llevarse bien con el rey Li Xiao Lang o por lo menos tratar.

Salió de la habitación casi vacía a no ser por la cama, el escritorio y el espejo que era lo único que no le pertenecía. Al lado de la cama se encontraban sus maletas ya echas. No podía permanecer por un minuto más en la habitación, iría a ver a Daiya, tal vez con eso se le iban las nuevas nauseas que comenzaba a sentir.

Entró sin tocar la puerta, su hijo también se encontraba ya listo con el conjunto que le había regalado su tía Tomoyo. Nakuru también estaba lista con un hermoso vestido color púrpura, sentada en la cama con Spinnel y Kero jugando.

-"¿Están listos?"-preguntó Sakura

-"Sí"-respondieron los dos-"¿Tú estás lista?"-preguntó Nakuru a Sakura viendo el nerviosismo en su mirada.

-"Sí, eso creo. Bueno vamos a cubierta"-sugirió saliendo del cuarto y casi corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a cubierta, había mucho movimiento, las cajas que habían estado guardadas en la parte inferior del barco ahora las estaban sacado de su lugar para ser acomodadas y bajarlas con mayor facilidad.

Estuvo observando un momento las tareas de los muchachos cuando sintió una voz familiar.

-"Bienvenida a Siam"-dijo Yukito. Sakura vio que el barco se acercaba cada vez más al puerto de Bangkok y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.-"Ahora comienza tu aventura pequeña Sakura"-le susurró Yuki para después alejarse de ella y ayudar con las cajas del cargamento.

Sakura permaneció unos momentos mirando al puerto lleno de barcos que se acercaba cada vez más y más, reflexionó las últimas palabras de Yukito. ¿Acaso el capitán del Luna Negra presentía que algo iba a pasar en su vida para considerarlo una aventura? No lo sabía pero ella también podía sentir ese presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían en su interior. Y eso estaba completamente segura, sus intuiciones nunca fallaban...

Notas de la Autora: Terminé!!!!!!!! Después de romperme el coco pensando que poner y como ordenarlo. Terminé ayer domingo 23 de enero a las 12:43am. Sí y ya tengo que acostarme, ¡me muero de sueño!. No me demoré más que una semanita (jeje) pero esté hasta ahora a sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, así que no se quejen.

Mmmm...tengo hambre, eso de estar escribiendo me ha dado hambre pero me da miedo bajar!!! Así que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para poder tomar algo. (Bu!TnT).

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Por fin conocemos quién es Daiya, muchos supusieron que tendría un hijo pues no se equivocaron, pero lo interesante es que el padre es Eriol. (Jejeje sonrisa malévola). Si la señora Hiragizawa vaya hijito que tiene y su cuñadita Nakuru jeje otra joyita es esa. Me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte del ratón es que...que puedo decir, realmente me subo a una cama cada vez que veo un ratón a menos que me salga el coraje y lo intente atrapar (o matar) cosa muy difícil.

Y bien por fin llegaron a Siam, Sakura se siente muy nerviosa por que al fin conocera al Rey Li Xiao Lang (asu! q lindo sueña!..jaja) ¿qué aventuras le deparará con una cuñada y un hijo así de problemáticos??? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por fin para el cuarto Shaoran hará su triunfal aparición. Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews.

Pero antes contestaré los reviews del segundo capitulo :):

**_Khya Black_**: Gracias por el review viste que no me demoré tanto sólo diez días. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ytambien espero tu review. Gracias

**_destroyer:_** Que bueno que te gustó la historia me estoy esforzando para que a todos les guste :). Gracias por el review y tb espero tus comentarios.

**_Kayla-chan:_** Bueno que me dices del capítulo tres? Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por los ánimos, siempre dándomelos, eso son energías para seguir escribiendo. Y ya nos veremos en el cuarto con la aparición del tan esperado Shaoran (síse me ocurre ponerloque está en un viaje y que no parecerá hasta el quinto...jajaja..me matas si pasa eso?).

**_Miki Matsura:_**Gracias por decir que te gustó (Maron-chan llora de la emoción). A mi también me gustó la película así que me animé después de mucho pensarlo hacerlo con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura :). Espero tus comentarios de este capítulo y cuidate.

Muchos besos a todos

Maron-chan


End file.
